Attends (Les Apparences Sont Trompeuses)
by Mynameisntlunabuticanlovegood
Summary: Moderne AU OOC. Fannie (alias Odesta) Finnick va bien. Annie va bien. Ils vont tous les deux bien. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? On ne voit pas les choses que l'on ne veut pas voir. Puis on regrette. Mais "puis" est trop tard. L'est-ce déjà ? Tout ce que l'on peut faire est attendre. La mort, la vie; selon ce qui vous paraît le mieux. EN PAUSE (en attendant l'inspiration...).
1. Chapter 1

**[A./N.: Bonjour à la personne qui a cliqué sur mon résumé pour en lire plus... enfin si quelqu'un le fait. Et ce n'est pas sûr, vu le nombre (quasi inexistant) de vues/reviews pour mon autre histoire...**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle idée, mais cette fic ne sera pas joyeuse, et des sujets plutôt sombres seront abordés. Pour cette raison, l'histoire est rated T. Dites-moi si je devrais changer le rating pour M.]**

Annie

_Il est vraiment... parfait. Enfin je veux dire; regardez-le. Et il a une vie comme on n'en voit que dans les histoires. D'excellentes notes, une jolie petite famille, un corps absolument sans défaut, plus d'amis qu'il ne serait possible d'en compter... des dizaines d'admiratrices. Et moi... Non ! Tu avais promis que tu arrêterais de comparer ta vie à la sienne ! Tu avais promis... mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, si ? Bien sûr que non._

_Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça, tu as un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, des cheveux sans intérêt, une famill- arrête. Nous disions... Ah oui c'est ça: un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, des cheveux sans intérêt, des yeux verts bizarres, une voix horrible quand tu chantes... c'est tout ? Tu sais bien que non. Il y a tant d'autres choses défectueuses chez toi._

_Je voudrais tant être aimée... mais je sais bien que je ne suis assez bien pour personne, alors ne parlons même pas de l'être pour Fin- ARRETE. Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal en pensant à ce genre de choses ? Tu sais bien que tu n'iras même jamais lui parler. Tu es trop lâche pour ça._

_Si j'étais normale, je pleurerais, non ? Probablement toute la journée. Mais nous savons tous que tu es tout sauf normale._

_Ne pensons plus à ça._

_Ne pensons plus._


	2. Chapter 2

**[A./N.: Merci à tous et toutes qui lisent cette histoire. Des reviews seraient cependant extrêmement appréciées. Ca ne prend qu'une minute (parfois moins) et c'est toujours génial d'en recevoir. Merci !**

**Et maintenant, faisons un petit tour dans l'esprit de Finnick...]**

Finnick PoV:

_Je suis fatigué... si fatigué._

_Je me meurs intérieurement, mais que peuvent-ils faire ? Ils voient le corps, le sourire, les cheveux; ils entendent la voix, le très occasionnel rire... Aucun d'eux n'a jamais essayé de parler à la personne en-dessous._

_Quand je marche à travers les couloirs, certains élèves parmi la foule me font un signe de la main, certains me regardent d'un air totalement admiratif et vide, certains continuent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tout en m'adressant ce qu'ils pensent sans doute être des oeillades subtiles... Au début, certains étaient même assez courageux pour me donner des rendez-vous. Et j'ai essayé. Croyez moi, je l'ai vraiment fait. Mais ils n'aimaient tous que l'idée d'être vu/e à mon bras devant les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas me connaître._

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, hein ? Ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerai 'joli'._

_Mais je me sens si seul..._

_Parfois je regarde autour de moi, pour trouver n'importe qui serait différent des autres. Et un jour je l'ai vue. Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, et ce jour n'a pas changé la mienne, comme cela ce serait passé, si ce monde était celui une histoire dans un livre d'enfants. Je sais simplement qu'elle ne change pas d'attitude autour de moi, est très seule, et que ses yeux sont si tristes..._

_Si j'étais encore moi-même, j'aurais été intéressé par un défi: une fille qui ne semble pas folle de Finnick Odair ? Séduisons la !_

_Mais je ne suis plus personne maintenant._

_J'aurais pu être bon pour elle. Gentil, attentionné - aimant, même._

_J'aurais vraiment pu lui faire du bien. J'aurais pu lui faire voir une meilleure face du monde. J'aurais pu la rendre heureuse._

_Mais je suis trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je me fais pitié. J'ai trop peur pour essayer - à cause de l'éventualité de finir blessé. Désolé, petite Annie... Je ne suis pas assez homme - ou même humain - pour t'aider. Te parler._

_Je suis pathétique. Si j'étais encore une personne je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même._

_Je veux tellement être assez fort pour vivre à nouveau._

_Mais je suis si fatigué..._


End file.
